Vehicles driven by electric motors are currently known. The electric motor is commonly powered by a battery. In some instances the vehicle is driven by both the electric motor and an internal combustion engine. The electric motor and internal combustion engine are coupled to a transfer case which is mechanically coupled to the vehicle's drive train. The transfer case is operable to receive power from both the electric motor and the internal combustion engine so as to actuate the drive train and move the vehicle.
The battery may be further operable to provide power to various electric devices within the vehicle such as the vehicle's navigation system, radio, and other multimedia devices. Other electric devices such as the headlamps or air conditioning and heating components of the vehicle may also be powered by the battery. Thus, the operation of such electric devices may draw power from the battery which would otherwise be available to move the vehicle.
Current hybrid or electric vehicles do not have systems which provide notice to the driver as to the amount of power being drawn from the battery by the vehicle's electric devices. Thus drivers are not able to easily know how the operation of such electric devices may affect the availability of the battery's power output. Accordingly, drivers may not easily adjust the operation of such electric devices to optimize the battery's power. Thus, it remains desirable to have a system and method for managing power in the vehicle so as to provide the driver with options for managing the battery's power.